


Orange's Adventures in Adulting

by girl_with_the_tarot_tattoos



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Highly Dubious Consent, Orange as a caged bird, drug dealing/use, obviously, use All The Mods!, various NPC townies, who almost certainly has Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_with_the_tarot_tattoos/pseuds/girl_with_the_tarot_tattoos
Summary: smattering of comics relating to Orange's life post-Hero of Strangerville (spoiler: adulting is hard)
Relationships: Orange Bailey-Moon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Hello Again!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50347639027/in/dateposted/)


	2. New Life

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50353197266/in/dateposted/)


	3. Since U Been Gone

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50356924046/in/dateposted/)


	4. Yoga Fail

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50373291651/in/dateposted/)


	5. Muse Problems

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50379946222/in/dateposted/)


	6. Honest Orange

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50395449571/in/dateposted/)


	7. A Tale of Two Robins

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50401424126/in/dateposted/)


	8. Truly Madly Deeply

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50429766397/in/photostream/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I'm now back to working full time in the office (after multiple hand surgeries, ugh!) so posting new content is going to slow down, probably a lot, since 1) putting each one of these together is a massive time dump, 2) 40+ hours of my week are once again being consumed by my job so "free" time is super limited, and 3) this isn't the only project I'm actively working on (S3 of [The Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/series/399397) is almost done (not that anyone but me cares about that) and I'm still keeping up on posting daily content over on my simblr [Instead of Adulting](https://insteadofadulting.tumblr.com/) which is a lot with still kinda messed up hands)


	9. Freaky Dreams

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50484613216/in/dateposted/)


	10. Starlight Starbright

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50521250553/in/dateposted/)


	11. Take Me and Tell Me I'm Yours

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50561559466/in/dateposted/)


	12. Tan Lines

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50570659398/in/dateposted/)


	13. Gym Rat

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50574467461/in/dateposted/)


	14. Vampires Are Boring

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50595240933/in/dateposted/)


	15. The Journey to Batuu Begins

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50623395912/in/dateposted/)


	16. Batuu (pt 1)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50696379507/in/dateposted/)


	17. Batuu (pt 2)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50721474696/in/dateposted/)


	18. Happy Winterfest!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50772864778/in/dateposted/)


	19. Batuu (pt 3)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50858262081/in/dateposted/)


	20. Supermodel

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50934234133/in/dateposted/)


	21. Ring My Bell

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/50953880637/in/dateposted/)


End file.
